A state monitoring device that monitors a vehicle state has been used. For example, when detecting a vehicle theft, the state monitoring device notifies a vehicle owner of the vehicle theft. Almost all the state monitoring devices operate while receiving power from a secondary battery. In the case that the state monitoring device is mounted on a vehicle not provided with a secondary battery, the secondary battery is provided in the state monitoring device (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).